dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Hissing Wastes
} |name = Hissing Wastes |icon = Hissing Wastes icon (Inquisition).png |image = The Hissing Wastes.jpg |px = 270px |location = Western Orlais |terrain = Desert |inhabitants = Dwarves (formerly) |enemies = Venatori Red Templars Wyverns Lurkers Spiders |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller }} The Hissing Wastes is a large stretch of desert in western Orlais. Background According to Solas, the Hissing Wastes used to be a forest, before encroaching sands destroyed the trees' roots. Accessible through War table > Orlais > Stop Venatori Activity in the West Involvement Dragon Age: Magekiller Dragon Age: Inquisition Places Regions * Ancient Road * Burial Grounds * The Canyon * The Colossus * The Cove * Golden Oasis * The Rippling Dunes * Rock Top Ridge * The Sand Crags * The Shallow Basin * Sunstop Mountains * Tomb of Fairel Inquisition camps * The Canyon Camp * The Cove Camp * Logging Camp * Mountain Fortress Camp * Sunstop Mountain Camp * Statue Camp * Sand Crags Camp Quests Rifts Requisitions Characters * ... (Inquisition) * Merchant (Hissing Wastes) Creatures * August Ram * Fennec * Gurn Enemies * Dragonling * Lurker * Sandy Howler * Spiders * Red Templars ** Behemoth ** Red Templar - (Warrior - Sword) ** Red Templar Guard - (Warrior - Weapon and Shield) ** Red Templar Horror ** Red Templar Knight ** Red Templar Marksman - (Rogue - Archer) ** Red Templar Shadow (Rogue - Double Daggers) * Varghest * Venatori ** Venatori Spellbinder ** Venatori Marksman - (Rogue - Archer) ** Venatori Stalker - (Rogue - Double Daggers) ** Venatori Zealot - (Warrior- One-Handed Weapon) ** Venatori Gladiator - (Warrior- Weapon and Tower Shield) ** Venatori Brute - (Warrior- Two-Handed Weapon) * Wyvern Resources Herbs Leather Metals Collections Bottles on the Wall Aqua Magus - Outside the Burial Grounds Tomb, south of "Logging Camp" Flames of Our Lady - Northwest of "Sunstop Mountain camp" in the quarry structures Silent Plains Piquette - In the Venatori main camp south-east of "Sunstop Mountain Camp" Dragon Hunter Sandy Howler Landmarks Mosaics - 12/12 Pieces Shards Skyhold customizations * Dwarven Banner - In the tomb in The Canyon. (Can be also obtained in "The Vaults" in Valammar in the Hinterlands) * Dwarven Banner Crown - in a tomb in the Burial Grounds. (Can be also obtained in Daerwin's Mouth in the Storm Coast) * Tevinter Banner Crown - in a chest in a small camp beside a large rock, close to the Golden Oasis, north east of the Canyon Camp Notable items Elven artifacts * Northwest of Sunstop Mountain Camp, at the bottom of the ladders leading down from Rock Top Ridge * Inside the Tomb at Sunstop Mountains, at the utmost bottom of the scaffolding Logging stand * Northwest of the Logging Camp. * North of Sand Crags Camp west of Mountain Fortress Camp near a blue tent. Quarry * Halfway between the Sand Crags Camp and The Cove Camp, directly south of one of the Rifts near the Sand Crags, underneath two giant overlapping rocks. It is far east of the Logging Camp. * In the Shallow Basin just north of the Burial Grounds. Directly north of the map marker labeled "The Empty Square". Veilfire glyphs - Found in a tomb east of the Mountain Fortress Camp during the side quest The Tomb of Fairel Loot - looted from a chest in The Tomb of Fairel - dropped by a Venatori Overseer during Sand and Ruin - for purchase from merchant - see ... (Inquisition) - looted from The Tomb of Fairel Strange Orb East of Statue Camp is set of boxes with an orb on top that can be taken but does not appear to do anything, nor does it appear in any quest. Codex entries Gallery Hissing Wastes - Colossus.png|The Colossus of Orlais depicting Emperor Florian The Tomb of Fairel Hissing Wastes.png|Tomb of Fairel The Golden Oasis Hissing Wastes.png|The Golden Oasis Hissing Wastes - Sunstop Mountains.png|Silhouette of the Sunstop Mountains Hissing Wastes - Inquisition camp in the Sand Crags.png|Inquisition camp in the Sand Crags DragonAgeInquisition 2015-03-07 15-20-31-88.png|Middle of Hissing Wastes looking north Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Dragon Age: Magekiller locations Category:Orlais